Jango Fett
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Mandalorians, The Fringe Bounty hunter, assassin, and mercenary, in his day Jango Fett was one of the most feared individuals in the galaxy. After the death of his parents, Mandalorian warriors adopted, trained, and raised him, a debt he would repay when he led them during the Mandalorian Civil War. Perhaps the most important event in Jango Fett's long career was meeting Darth Tyranus. After chasing Komari Vosa, the former apprentice of Count Dooku, across the galaxy, Jango Fett finally caught up with her and killed her; this was no small feat, considering that the fallen Jedi was a skilled Lightsaber duelist and a master of The Force. It turned out the entire enterprise had been a test to see if Jango Fett would be a worthy candidate to become a template for a new clone army. Tyranus offered an incredible sum of money, but Fett's true desire was an unmodified clone to raise himself, a clone he would name Boba Fett. Jango Fett spent the next decade devising training regimens for the clones, instructing them in Mandalorian culture and fighting techniques while seeing to the education and training of his "son." During this time, Jango also undertook a variety of missions on behalf of Tyranus and occasionally others, including bounty hunting. Jango Fett Statistics (CL 15) Medium Human Scout 3/Scoundrel 3/Soldier 3/Gunslinger 3/Bounty Hunter 2/Elite Trooper 1 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 8; Dark Side Score: 8 Initiative: '+16; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision; Perception: +16 '''Languages: '''Basic, Huttese, Mando'a Defenses Reflex Defense: 36 (Flat-Footed: 33), Fortitude Defense: 33, Will Defense: 29; Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 104; Damage Threshold: 33 Offense '''Speed: '''4 Squares (Walking), 6 Squares (Mandalorian Jet Pack) '''Melee: 'Combat Gloves +15 (1d6+10) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +17 (4d6+8) with Rapid Shot 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +12 (3d8+8) and Blaster Pistol +12 (3d8+8) '''Ranged: Flamethrower +17 (3d6+7 (Fire), 6-Square Cone) Ranged: Rocket Dart +17 (3d6+7) with Rapid Shot Ranged: '''Saberdart Launcher +17 (1d4+7 (Saberdart Poison)) with Rapid Shot '''Ranged: Whipcord (See Below) +17 (Grab) Ranged: Missile Launcher (Mandalorian Jet Pack) +17 (6d6+7, 2-Square Splash) Base Attack Bonus: +13, Grab: '+17 '''Attack Options: 'Careful Shot, Deadeye, '''Lucky Shot, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Trigger Work, Triple Crit (Pistols), Trusty Sidearm (+1) Special Actions: Familiar Foe (+1), Improved Quick Draw, Knack, Quick Draw, Shake It Off Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 18, Constitution 15, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 14, Charisma 13 'Talents: Acute Senses, Armored Defense, Exotic Weapon Mastery, Improved Armored Defense, Improved Initiative, Improved Quick Draw, Knack, Lucky Shot, Notorious, Trigger Work Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Careful Shot, Deadeye, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Rapid Shot, Shake It Off, Triple Crit (Pistols), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +14, Initiative +16 (Can reroll, must take second result), Knowledge (Tactics) +14, Mechanics +14, Perception +16 (Can reroll, must take second result), Persuasion +8 (Can reroll Intimidate, must take second result), Pilot +16, Stealth +16, Survival +14 Possessions: Combat Gloves, Blaster Pistol (2), Flamethrower (Gauntlet), Rocket Dart Launcher, Saberdart Launcher, Whipcord (Treat as Net), Mandalorian Armor (+8 Reflex, +2 Fortitude; as Battle Armor with Helmet Package; 4 Weapon Attachments), Flight Suit, Mandalorian Jet Pack (10 charges), Antisecurity Blades, Slave I Category:Humans